Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox Trailer (For FanFiction)
by KittyJen1337
Summary: A trailer for one of my upcoming stories for the next installment of Sky Legends. Another big story coming in the future. (Date May Change)
1. Trailer

**Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox Trailer**

* * *

_"You thought you had it all."_

_"A family..."_

_"Great friends..."_

_"And an entire army who have dedicated themselves to ensure the safety of the world."_

_"Well..."_

_"It all ends...here...and now."_

Another installment to the Sky Legends series.

_"It's your choice, Sky. Either you kill her...or we do", Seto menacingly told the general._

_"No! Impossible! I can't shoot her! And I won't!" Sky stated through his anguished sobs._

When something evil in Deadlox awakens...

_"There's something wrong with Ty. He doesn't usually act like this", Mitch exclaimed._

_"What's causing him to act this way?" Jerome questioned. _

_"I don't know, but we need to found out why he is like this", Sky replied._

The once peaceful land of Minecraftia...

_"I don't believe it", Oceanus claimed, looking down at the results._

_"What is it?" Sky wondered._

_"Deadlox...he...he...it's back!" Oceanus responded to Sky with his fear-filled and piercing gaze._

will be plunged into a world of nightmare and death.

_"There can only be one god of Minecraftia, and that god...__**WILL BE ME!**__" Deadlox screamed, bring his fists down on the table and breaking it in half, splinters fly everywhere across the room. _

Sky is put to the ultimate test...

_"I have to stop him. To not only save the world, but him as well", Sky said, clenching his hands._

to save the world of Minecraft.

_"__**MURDERER!**__"____Mitch yelled, raising his blood-stained axe towards her._

But the cause of saving the world...will cost him dearly.

_"Obliterate all of them. Don't leave one alive", the corrupted man bellowed. _

_"As you wish", the Minecrafter said, pulling out a block of TNT and a flint 'n' steel._

Will Sky save every living being from the beast?

Or...will the world be doomed to suffer for eternity?

_"I know that you can save us. You're the true god", the spirit said._

_"But if I fail?" Sky asked in desperation._

_"You won't. I promise", he replied. _

* * *

**_Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox_**

**3-1-14**


	2. Sneak Peek 1

**Sneak Peek**

**Chapter TBA: No Way Out**

* * *

It seem like forever, the earthquake had separated everyone. Large cracks within the land continued to spread, fires raged through parts of the forest. Mobs had altogether disappeared, making the land of Minecraftia look lifeless and deserted. Within the deep forest, a figure lies across a nearby spruce tree. It's Jerome. The Bacca groans painfully as he struggles to his arms, a large deep cut marked the entire left side of his shoulder and torn half of his sleeve. The attack had left him injured and losing blood fast.

"Mitch? Mitch, where are you?" Jerome called out for his friend, but no response. Only the dead silence of the forest responded to his question. He eventually gets to his feet, grasping his arm and looks around. Suddenly, several branches shake violently behind Jerome. He quickly looks behind himself while gasping in fear. The branches soon settle, as if nothing ever touched them. He takes deep breathes, the massive blood loss is taking its toll of the creature. He starts limping away, in an effort to find Mitch and the others.

"I have to find them. I have to find Mitch", Jerome whispered to himself, still keeping up the effort. But each movement causes his cut to bleed more, stacks of pain pile more and more in his arm. Despite this, Jerome still keeps on trudging through the hell-fallen woods. Unknown to the Bacca, a figure is lurking through the brush, following the Minecrafter. Jerome stops walking and looks around, sensing that something might be following him.

"Who's there?" Jerome asked. No response. He suddenly feels threatened and pulls out his trusty diamond Betty.

"I'm warning you. I'm armed with an axe, so you better do what's best and show yourself", Jerome warned out. Then, a series of rustling is heard throughout the trees. Jerome sheathes his axe and starts climbing up one of the trees. When he reaches the canopy, he steps onto a branch and wields out his axe in defense, but only to see that nothing is in the tree. He takes one last look around, but nothing appears out of the ordinary. He turns his back, then suddenly meets face-to-face with a pair of red serpent-like eyes. A screech bellows at the Bacca, causing him to grab his head and groan painfully. Jerome loses his footing and falls from the branch. He tumbles from the tree and lands on his side, shattering his collarbone. Jerome groans painfully as he crawls on all fours and starts crawling away from the tree.

"Get away from me!" Jerome yelled at the threat. He crawls faster, but the pain leaking from his collarbone is making the escape futile and pain-filled. Then, his hand gets caught in a vine and the Bacca falls forward and down a hill. He tumbles and crashes upon the ground, pain jets through his veins with each hit. Along the way, the poor and injured Bacca starts slamming into trees, some cut into his fur and leave nasty cuts while some bruise his limbs. After a 2 minute tumble, Jerome eventually reach the bottom of the hill. He cries out in agony, so much pain racking in his body that it could just make him faint. He struggles to his feet, but immediately falls down from a twisted ankle. Jerome looks in front of himself, seeing that he is in a clearing with flames roaring around it.

"Mitch...wh-wherever you are...plea-please...save me", Jerome said in-between pained breathes. Jerome rolls over on his back and slowly leans forward into a sitting position. Then, he looks forward and the same pair of demonic-looking eyes appear. The Bacca gasps and slowly starts backing away, using his legs and hands to move away. But after crawling a few feet away from the oncoming figure, Jerome's back hits the bark of a tree. He pants feverishly as the figure takes slow and fright-filled steps towards the helpless, injured, and weak Minecrafter. Suddenly, Jerome realizes that he still has his axe. He quickly unsheathes it and throws it towards the threat, but the figure grabs the diamond head of the axe. It takes the axe and breaks it in half, tossing the two parts away and resumes approaching the Bacca.

"Look, dude, whoever you are, what do you want from me? I'll give you anything you want, I swear! Just...please! Let me go and find my friends! I'll never breathe a word about you!" Jerome pleaded with the figure, but the figure grabs Jerome by his throat and pins him against the tree, above him.

"Begging won't get you out of your predicament, Bacca", a calm, yet evil voice replied, his identity hidden away by a black cloak. "If there's one thing that I want front you, is to be against Team Crafted and everything that they owned".

"Never! I'll never turn my back on Team Crafted!" Jerome said with confidence. The figure chuckles darkly, lifting his head up, his blood-red serpent eyes glare at the Bacca. Jerome is terrified by this figure's unworldly appearance, but masks his emotions with bravery and determination. However, the figure can sense that the Bacca is scared of him.

"Don't try and fake your undying courage, Jerome. You're just hurting yourself. Face it; the Dead Army shall rise and take control of the Overworld. And there's nothing, not even that pathetic and useless god Sky, can do anything about", the figure implied. "But, if you insist that you won't turn your back on the others that you think are your friends, you got another thing coming". Jerome grunts as he tries to catch his breath.

"What do you mean?" Jerome asked, taking in some air. The figure doesn't respond. Instead, the figure reaches for his hoodie and pulls it off, revealing his identity to Jerome. The Bacca's eyes widen in shock and his jaw drops, unable to believe at the Minecrafter's presence.

"Dood...why?" Jerome asked in shock and confusion. The man raises his hand, in his grasp is a bottle of dark liquid.

"...cause you left me behind. I thought we were friends. The best friends anyone would ever guessed. All those fun times we had...end here...forever", the man said, clutching the bottle tighter in his grasp. He raises the bottle higher and brings it down. The next thing that is heard from the forest...is the blood-curling scream of a Minecrafter being tortured.


	3. Sneak Peek 2

**Sneak Peek 2**

**Chapter TBA: Harboring the Truth**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic detail of extreme injuries. If you are easily offended or prone to have nightmares of this, I recommend not to read this chapter. You have been warned. **

* * *

Back above the others, a pained scream met their ears. They cringed, knowing that it was Mitch's scream. Jerome crawls to the edge and shouts "MITCH!" He waits for a response, but the only response that he gets is a hand appearing on the edge. The figure appearing...is Seto. He grunts as he crawls onto the edge, Caveman and Amity run over and help him away from the edge. Adam runs up to him and says "Seto, what happened?"

The sorcerer takes a moment to catch his breathe and response "Mitch, he...he...he let go. He's dead". Jerome runs up to him and says "No! He can't be dead! I'm gonna go find him". The Bacca leaps over the edge and navigates himself down the rocky slope. The others look in confusion, then decide to follow him. Jerome reaches the bottom of the gorge and gasps when he sees Mitch on top of a bed of spines. He quickly runs over to him, grabs his arm, and pulls him off of the spines. The Minecrafter looks stiff and cold, blood soaking his white shirt and turned over on his side.

"Mitch? Are you okay?" Jerome asked. Slowly, he turns the Canadian over...and is meet with excruciating and gruesome discoveries. His entire left hand was cut-off, blood continues to pour out of the wound and shows the bone where his hand used to be, also covered in blood. His entire right side of his face is shredded by the thorns he was on, blood vessels and muscle tissue are exposed, convulsing and rapidly pumping blood. Jerome winces at his best friend's injuries, the others walk up and stare in shock.

"Mitch...why did it your life have to end like this? Why?" Jerome tried to say, his voice breaking multiple times. He lets his head fall over on his friend's side, sobbing uncontrollably. Sky looks over towards the bed of thorns...and see a severed bloody hand, impaled in thousands of thorns. He turns to Seto and says "Seto, how did this happen?"

"When I got him, he was losing his grip. I tried to pull him back, but a part of the cliff was breaking off. When he let go, a large, sharp piece of rock came and sliced his hand off. I tried to grab him using my magic, but it was too late. He hit the ground before I could save him", Seto explained, looking somberly at the Butter God. Then, he turns to Jerome and says "I'm sorry, Jerome. I tried everything, but it wasn't enough. No one could survive a fall like that". Jerome lets out an anguish sob as he wipes his tears away.

But then, a pained groan is heard from the Canadian. Jerome looks as his friend weakly lifts his head up, the corner of his mouth is bleeding. Jerome exclaims "Mitch, you're alive! Oh, thank Notch, I'd thought I lost you for good!" He pulls him into a short hug, then looks to him and says "What happened, buddy? Why'd you let go of Seto when he was saving you?"

Mitch takes in several breathes and tries to say "I...I...I-I di-di-did-didn't...-he tried to say more, but his eyes roll to the back of his head and his head falls to the ground again, his breathing becomes more rapid. Jerome becomes alert by this and tries shaking his buddy awake. "Mitch? Mitch, don't you dare die on me!" Amity runs up to Mitch and feels his wrist for a pusle.

"He's still alive, but his heart rate is decreasing fast. We need to get him medical help as soon as possible", Amity quickly said. Adam walks up and says "Dan, Amity, you two carry Mitch out of here. The last thing we need is for his injuries to become infected in this place". The Minecrafters nod and carefully lifts Mitch off of the ground. They start trudging away, Jerome catches up to them. The Minecrafters begin to walk away...all except Seto.

The sorcerer's expression goes from worried...to annoyed. He clenches his white teeth open as his irises begin to turn purple, his corneas become blood-shot with pulsing veins crawling around his eyeballs. Then, he changes these forms back to normal when he sees Sky turn around and say "Seto, you coming?"

The sorcerer responds "Yeah, I'm coming". The general turns back around and follows the others. Once he is distracted, Seto glares at the Canadian as he becomes more and more faint. "You're much of a challenge than I suspected. But soon, you'll regret what you've done to me...traitor. Just wait until Adam hears about what you've been saying behind his back". After he says this, he quickly starts sprinting, catching up to the Minecrafters".


End file.
